1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a neural modeling device for generating a non-linear vibrating signal which is to be a factor of information transmission using an oscillating electrical signal in neural cells of an organism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information processing in a living body, an ignition of a nerve system is the source of information transmission and is thought of as a vibration produced by a function of protein in an organism membrane. This vibrating signal varies diversely, depending on the external stimulus, to transmit the stimulus information to a central nerve.
As a means for obtaining this vibration artificially using an organic material, there is currently known a modeling device for obtaining a vibrating signal from a lipid membrane in an electrolyte. This is an electrical vibration to be produced by a fluctuation of a lipid molecule. This prior art is exemplified by "Surface" by Yoshikawa, Vol. 26, No. 11, 1988 and "Membrane" by Toko and Yamafuji, Vol. 12, No. 1, 1987.
This prior art, however, is totally silent about the existence of protein in the membrane to generate the electrical oscillation. Consequently, it was difficult to generate a particular mode of vibration by an input from an external source, namely, it was difficult to control the vibration, so this prior modeling device cannot be regarded as a nerve modeling device.